


Acrophobia

by rae_marie



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humourous, short random absurdity, you have to wait to the end to find out what they're going on about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: Cally is trying to convince Avon to have fun. She's not getting very far.





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused about what on Auron is going on, wait until the end. Then you'll laugh, hopefully.

'Absolutely not.' 

' _Please_ , Avon - give it a go! You'll _enjoy_ it - _really!_ ' 

'No.'

Cally sighed. He was as stubborn as ever. It wasn't logical, so he wouldn't do it. Just like him. 

'If you're so insistent on not having any fun, why did you teleport down here with Vila and me?' 

'It seemed suspicious; I wanted to make sure you were safe. If you want someone to go with you so badly, why don't you take Vila? Oh - right - because he's a coward.'

'I _am_ still here, you know,' Vila piped in. 

'That's not fair, Avon - and _anyway_ , this is one of the few planets not in the Federation's clutches - it's _perfectly_ safe!' 

'Maybe they stay on the Federation's good side by handing over fugitives like us,' growled Avon. Cally, frustrated, looked away. 

'Just try to lighten up and have a good time, Avon. It'd do you some good.' 

Then, suddenly, she had an idea. She gave Vila a quiet smile and closed her eyes. Vila's expression quickly turned startled. 

' _Me!?_ Why me!? I hate heights - oh.... Oh. Well if it's to prove Avon wrong, I guess that changes things.'

'What're you two on about?' Avon snapped. Cally turned to him.

'I've just come up with a challenge for the both of you.' She gave a dramatic pause, and Avon rolled his eyes. Vila snickered.

'If Vila takes up my thrown gauntlet and goes with me, _you_ have to accept my invitation when I go for a second run.' Avon smirked. 

'Challenge accepted. Go ahead. Vila will never go with you.'

'Actually,' said Vila, smiling - nervously, Cally noticed - 'I may be terrified of heights, but I'm also rather keen on showing you up, so - bye!' 

Kerr Avon stood watching the both of them depart with his eyes wide in disbelief.

***** 

Cally smiled as she and Avon went up to the entry counter together and handed over their tokens. They climbed into the capsule and buckled in their seatbelts.

'I must say, I'm impressed you convinced Vila to go with you on this.... _thing_ ,' Avon commented. Cally noticed he was looking in dismay at the front of the capsule - unprotected by a screen or shield - and laughed. 

' _You're_ not afraid, are you? 

'Of course not!'

'Right.' 

And with that, the roller coaster's anti-grav systems shot Cally and Avon far away down the track, at a speed unthinkable to the human mind. 


End file.
